


Slake

by livefree_13



Series: Thirst & Slake [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yu, Established Relationship, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Shower Sex, Top yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yosuke left Souji’s side and opened the glass door to the shower, peeking inside. He whistled. “Damn, this thing is way too big for just one person . . .”Then, struck with a thought, he looked over at his partner. And his partner looked back at him.[sequel toThirst, bySkye_Maxwell]
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Thirst & Slake [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956427
Comments: 9
Kudos: 127





	Slake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skye_Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/gifts).



> waves at everyone
> 
> i wrote a small thing for my very good friend [Skye_Maxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Maxwell/pseuds/Skye_Maxwell/works), who is not only a great person but also an amazing writer! she wrote me an incredible little ficcy called [Thirst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316941) for my birthday last year, and for her birthday, i decided to return the favor with a sequel! 
> 
> (this story is a pretty direct sequel, so i very much encourage everyone to give Thirst a read before reading this one! also it's just really good please read it.)
> 
> thank your for your friendship, Skye_Maxwell. i hope you enjoy this continuation of your story. <3

Yosuke was relieved to realize that he wouldn’t have to drag his partner over the coals for his persistent silence any longer. At least, not any time _soon_ , as Souji’s eager kisses and bites and the commanding way he’d ground their pelvises together had so eloquently demonstrated. Souji’s insistence in bed was refreshing, even though it had meant Yosuke’s usual routine of playfully egging Souji on while he pleasured him had to be skipped this one time. It was a happy sacrifice; nothing felt better than giving Souji exactly what he’d asked for, after all.

The two of them now lay panting near the end of the bed, side-by-side, their legs hanging off the end with their pants shoved down to their shins. Yosuke placed a hand over his bare chest as it pounded frantically beneath his palm. The ceiling fan above them was set to its highest speed and he welcomed the cool air beating against his skin as he came down from his high. 

“Thanks,” Souji suddenly croaked.

Yosuke turned his head (which still felt heavy with the weight of orgasm) towards his partner’s voice.

Souji had his eyes closed and the ends of his hair stuck to his forehead and temples and neck, perfectly framing his flushed cheeks. 

Yosuke snickered and elbowed him lazily. “For what?” he asked, looking back up at the whirling ceiling fan. “I should be the one thanking _you_. Damn, that was . . .” but he didn’t really have a word that could describe how he felt when Souji had taken Yosuke’s hips and pulled them flush against Souji’s mouth, planting him so deeply that his partner’s throat closing around Yosuke’s skin nearly made him cum on the spot . . . so he elected not to finish. 

“No, I mean . . .”

Yosuke blinked and looked at him again. 

Souji was gazing at the ceiling fan, but even from this angle, Yosuke could tell that he wasn’t really “seeing” anything. As fair as they were in the sunlight, Souji’s eyes had a tendency to smolder and dampen when he was tired, or aroused, or (especially) when he became pensive. Yosuke had picked up on it early in their friendship, and it was how he always knew when a more serious conversation was just on the horizon.

Here, softly blinking and staring past the room’s ceiling and straight into the night sky beyond it, his eyes shone with a familiar, far-away gleam that immediately brought Yosuke back several years to the winter days of their second year of high school. 

“Thanks for giving me another chance—” Souji turned his head towards Yosuke.

However, transfixed by the depth in Souji’s eyes, Yosuke could only stare back. 

“—to keep talking. Or . . . _trying_ to talk, anyway. I promise I’ll always try.” He laughed, then, in a small and bitter breath. “I don’t deserve you,” he whispered at last, and his eyes trailed away, down over Yosuke’s body and the very narrow space between them. 

Yosuke blinked. It was several seconds before he could respond, before the spell in Souji’s eyes wore off of his lips. 

He swallowed. “Don’t be an idiot,” he finally mumbled, though his voice sounded monotonous and dazed. 

Souji’s eyes came back to his, but they looked too shaky. Unconvinced. And Yosuke hated the question in them. 

“I’m _serious_ ,” Yosuke said, finally rising onto his elbow to lean over Soiuji’s side and stare him down. “You changed _everything_ about me,” he said, and he couldn’t help that it came out like that — so easily, completely unafraid, his voice straining beneath the weight of it. “So what if you’re not ‘perfect’? So what if that means I need to kick your ass every once in a while?” Yosuke teased with a shrug. “It’s okay, man. It’s okay for you, Souji Seta, to need a little help of your own from time to time.” He smiled. “So don’t say that stuff. We deserve each other. Capiche?” 

Souji’s smile in return was a sweet one, as he raised his hand to stroke his fingers across Yosuke’s cheek. “Eloquently put,” he teased back, but Yosuke could tell his words weren’t as stubborn as Souji was trying to make them seem. “But _you_ changed all on your own, back then,” he insisted, his voice soft. 

Yosuke scoffed at that and gave him a different sort of smile, a crooked one that eased into a self-conscious grin. “I’d still be the same skirt-chasing moron if you hadn’t come into my life. We both know it.” 

Souji half-frowned at him, but the argument in his eyes finally died. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to go there.” 

Yosuke snickered victoriously and sat up, struggling to do so with his pants trapping his legs below the knee. “Ugh, I think we could _both_ really use some water now.” 

“I won’t say ‘no’ to that.” 

Yosuke kicked off the rest of his clothes and stood up, stepping between Souji’s knees that were spread open and, also, trapped by the bulk of his pants. Souji smirked up at him as he tucked an arm beneath his head, making a show of his eyes traveling up and down Yosuke’s nude body between his legs. Yosuke could only muster a sheepish smile as he bent down and began tugging off the rest of his partner’s pants and boxers. As usual, Souji had artfully turned an innocent situation into a suggestive one with nothing more than a “look”. 

As usual, Yosuke could only pretend to mind. 

Once Yosuke had gotten Souji completely naked, he walked over to the mini fridge and got them each another bottle of water. The plastic crinkled loudly as they drained the bottles.

“Wanna shower?” he asked, between gulps. 

Souji nodded and finished off his water, screwing the lid back on the empty bottle as he rose to his feet. 

“I’ll let you go first, then, since I’m so nice.” Yosuke grinned, handing his empty water bottle to his partner’s outstretched hand. 

“Have you _seen_ the shower?” Souji asked.

“No, why? Ugh, don’t tell me it’s gross.” 

They’d arrived at their hotel far too late the previous night for Yosuke to care about a grand tour, and he’d only had time to use the bathroom and the small sink to brush his teeth before they headed out at the crack of dawn for their sight-seeing. Souji didn’t seem to particularly care about the hotels they stayed in (he was famously hard to impress), so his remark had Yosuke suspicious. 

Souji rolled his eyes, which made Yosuke even _more_ uneasy. He hated staying in shitty hotels. 

“What’s the matter with it?” He asked (whined), just as Souji turned and began leading him towards the bathroom in question, tossing their empty bottles in the waste bin along the way.

Souji slid the door open and flicked the light, and Yosuke’s jaw nearly hit the floor. The room was _huge_ , which immediately explained Yosuke’s initial bewilderment at how small the rest of the living quarters were. Half of their single bed, non-smoking room was clearly being taken up by a massive closet that sported a double-vanity, a spacious walk-in shower (that could have easily fit 10 people), and a deep soaking tub. The size of the room was enough, but the decorative countertop and cabinets and plush floor mats gave the space an added sense of luxury that seemed juxtapositioned to the minimalist decor in the living space outside. 

“Are we in the right room?” Yosuke asked, marveling at their surroundings. 

“I thought the same thing when I saw this. Though I doubt you’d want to change rooms, even if we are.” Souji replied, and Yosuke didn’t miss the slight reproach in his tone. 

He snickered. “Aw, you know me so well.” He left Souji’s side and opened the glass door to the shower, peeking inside. He whistled. “Damn, this thing is way too big for just one person . . .”

Then, struck with a thought, he looked over at his partner. And his partner looked back at him. 

~~~

Not fifteen minutes later, Souji had his palms braced against the shower wall beneath a stream of steaming hot water while Yosuke slid two of his fingers in and out of Souji’s entrance. 

“You okay? You’re tense,” Yosuke asked, placing a quick kiss against his shoulder blade. 

“Sorry, the water’s too hot,” Souji said, his voice tight. 

“Shit, sorry.” With his free hand, Yosuke leaned over and eased the knob to the right, almost immediately feeling the difference in temperature against his own skin. 

He hadn’t realized how hot the water had gotten at all and that really didn’t surprise him. He’d never had sex in a shower before, and Souji’s nude body hightlighted by the water beading on his skin and running down his taut back was making Yosuke’s heart flutter anxiously in his chest. They’d fooled around in the bath before, but had never gone all the way like they were about to. Yosuke only hoped their usual lube, an open bottle of which lay in the nearby soapdish, would have enough viscosity to withstand the running water. 

“Better?” he whispered. His fingers trailed down Souji’s front, teasing a nipple. 

Souji nodded, his head positioned just so that Yosuke could easily see the way Souji’s eyebrows drew up towards his hairline, how his eyes clenched shut. He looked deep in concentration and Yosuke could feel Souji’s body trembling in his hands. That really shouldn’t have turned him on like it did . . . but here he was, nudging his hard-on against Souji’s thigh just so he could feel the pressure build from his tip to down in-between his thighs. 

With his breath coming a bit thicker, heavier, Yosuke watched his partner’s fingers, already splayed out against the tile wall, readjust their grip. Then Yosuke’s wrist changed its angle. 

Souji hissed and his hips arched up, bumping back into Yosuke’s hand. Yosuke gripped his partner’s waist, nearly hissing himself at the impact Souji’s voice had on him. His own erection, still pressed firmly against his partner’s skin, twitched rudely. 

Souji felt it. Most of his mouth was hidden behind his arm, but Yosuke saw a smirk rise into Souji’s cheek. “Losing it already, huh?”

“Shut up,” Yosuke husked, working his fingers in and out of Souji’s body quicker. 

“This shower must be pretty effective.”

Yosuke choked out a small laugh. “As if you’re not hard, too,” he fought back, and to prove his point, he lowered the hand that was once teasing Souji’s nipple and firmly wrapped it around his partner’s protruding, bobbing length, giving it a good squeeze. 

Souji’s hips stuttered and his voice hitched beautifully, the plaintive whine in it echoing around the shower chamber. Yosuke’s head was definitely feeling lighter already, even though they’d just started. He could already feel his brain begin to swim, his fingers and lips begin to tingle as his breath came faster. 

“Don’t touch me,” Souji gasped, removing a hand from the wall to knock Yosuke’s fingers off of him. “I’ll come; don’t touch me.” 

Yosuke couldn’t help himself, leaning down to plant another kiss to his back. “Losing it already, huh?” he echoed, with so little bite to his words that they came out more wanton than snarky. 

It was that failed comeback that made Yosuke realize he was in bad shape. Maybe Souji’s taunt about the shower had been true, he thought. But then Yosuke thought back to how this situation started, with Souji giving him that knowing smile then quickly ducking out to get their lube from the delves of their bedsheets. His face had been so serious when Yosuke stood up to face him after turning on the water, his large eyes dark and his pupils blown wide. And when he remembered how they’d kissed, hot and wet and heady, as the water streaked down their bodies, Yosuke concluded that all of his reactions were probably making perfect sense. 

Now that Yosuke was three fingers in, he could tell that Souji was rapidly approaching his limit. He’d hit his prostate a few times, just to fill the room with more of those hisses and gasps that sent a flood of heat through Yosuke’s belly. The noises themselves were a little addicting all on their own but, coupled with the way they reverberated off the tile walls, Yosuke found that result to be much harder to resist. 

He was letting out a shaky moan as he pulled his fingers out of Souji’s body, and panting as he eyed his entrance and mentally measured the size of the opening he’d made. “I think you’re ready,” he mumbled, hoping that he’d last more than two seconds once he slid inside. 

He was definitely starting to get concerned about that. The absence of their usual condom was neither a comforting thought. 

“Go ahead,” Souji mumbled, shuffling a little closer to the wall so he could brace his elbows against it. 

Yosuke snatched the lube off the soapdish and, with his hands a little trembly and uncooperative, drizzled more lube over both him and Souji. The water and humidity in the shower were doing exactly what they both expected it to do, so Yosuke didn’t hesitate to completely empty the bottle in this case. 

“You don’t need _that_ much,” Souji said over his shoulder. His face was on fire and his eyes were transfixed on Yosuke’s cock, shiny with lube and wet and beating a dark red, and Yosuke couldn’t help but find it endearing to the point of distraction. 

He tossed the bottle on the floor of the shower, a ways away from where they stood. His cock brushed up against Souji’s thigh as he leaned in to kiss his cheek, his shoulder. “It won’t hurt. Besides, we can get more.” 

Souji closed his eyes and turned back towards the wall, taking a shuddering breath, as if he didn’t have the will to speak anymore, much less to argue about lube. “Alright.” 

Yosuke lined himself up, the head of his cock nudging the entrance and slipping inside almost immediately. “You’ll tell me if this hurts, right?” Yosuke asked shakily. 

And then he pushed in, half of his shaft immediately swallowed up by Souji’s heat. Souji let out a choked gasp and his fingers suddenly splayed out against the tile. His head slowly turned to face Yosuke, who was already breathless as he tried to keep his hips from moving. “Keep going,” he slurred, and Yosuke believed him, believed the desperation in his voice and in his slack jaw and far-away eyes. 

He pushed the rest of the way in, until he couldn’t go anymore. Their pelvises met in seconds, to both their gasps and grunts. He’d used too much lube, but Yosuke was content with that. It made their skin more slippery and Souji’s body open completely to him, easier to slide into than ever and certainly easier than expected in the shower. The catch, of course, was that the smooth glide was fast diminishing Yosuke’s control over his body’s impulses.

The tempo of Yosuke’s hips caused short, low-pitched grunts to jettison from Souji’s throat, sounds that swirled in Yosuke’s brain like frazzled thoughts during a high fever. The texture of bare skin touching, sliding, slipping, compared with the ordinary times when they used a condom seemed too vast to be real. It reminded Yosuke of their first time, how those initial, exploratory touches felt more electrifying than any singular experience in his life had up to that point. 

Things kept getting better with Souji. Even counting their tiff earlier, which was one of the first fights they’d had as a couple, the strength of their bond crawled ever upwards on its track, drawn by an energy he couldn’t define. 

He loved Souji more now than he had when he’d confessed to him a year ago, which should have been impossible. He loved him more now than he had after their first, intimate touch beyond hand-holding, as euphoric and transcendent that experience had been. He loved him now more than he had even a moment ago. Each hiccuping moan out of Souji’s throat, sharp, in tandem, plunged Yosuke deeper and deeper and oxygen, the light of the sun, none of it mattered. 

Souji turned his head to the side again, and Yosuke watched his eyes, how they focused on their meeting hips, how they flared hot and intense and pure obsidian at the sight, and Yosuke moaned, long and low and entirely helpless. His hips stuttered as the pressure building between his thighs, squeezing around the tip of his cock, finally blew. 

Just as his brain erupted with pleasure, a sudden panic gripped him and he slipped out, taking hold of his cock with a shaky hand. He watched, moaning breathlessly, as he spurted ropes of cum on Souji’s thighs and legs. His skin prickled against the hot water, his legs turning nearly to jelly, and Souji’s moans were softening, coalescing with the wave rolling down Yosuke’s spine, into his thighs and toes. 

The shower water raining over their skin brushed the evidence away as fast as Yosuke had planted it. Before long, he was left standing on shaky legs and holding his spent cock, his heart beating loudly over the sound of the water. 

Souji eased himself upright, away from the wall, and turned to face him. Yosuke could still barely breathe. He looked up at Souji plaintively, guiltily, with a bit of leftover heat. Souji’s normally fair cheeks were ruddy and flushed, his lips large and red from kisses and scrapes of teeth, and Yosuke wondered how _he_ looked by comparison. Probably pitiful, he feared, heaving and halfway to crying. 

Souji took Yosuke’s face in his hands and Yosuke closed his eyes as their lips met. He kissed Yosuke slowly, their mouths slick and wet, and the sublime depth of it took Yosuke to another time and place entirely. Yosuke let go of himself and grabbed a hold of Souji’s thighs, which were tense beneath his touch and straining to keep still. Slowly, Yosuke broke the kiss to look down between them, eyeing Souji’s ever impressive cock beating furiously with pent-up pleasure. 

Without completely thinking, he slid to his knees, as if Souji’s throbbing tip were a beacon luring him in. He heard Souji gasp above him as Yosuke’s bare knees hit the hard tile of the shower floor. Yosuke knew he would feel this later, and it wouldn’t be pretty, but once he darted his tongue out to tease the underside of Souji’s cock, he couldn’t will himself to care. 

Besides, this probably wasn’t going to last long. 

He glanced up into Souji’s face, who was staring down at him with a feverish blend of disbelief and want. And reverence. And love. 

Yosuke dipped his head forward, his mouth alone guiding Souji’s dick between his lips. The tip was slick with precum and bobbed against his mouth, so Yosuke dipped further and captured it, feeling and adoring the thick slide of his partner’s familiar length over his tongue. Yosuke was pleased that the smell and taste of him were surprisingly strong for all the shower was doing to mitigate both. 

He pulled his mouth away, flicking his tongue over the head as he, again, looked up to lock eyes with his partner. 

“Where do you wanna cum?” His hand closed around the base and pumped once, twice, lightly, again.

“ _On you_ ,” Souji gasped, as if it were some horrible confession he’d been keeping to himself for years.

Yosuke smiled and tried to suppress his chuckle by taking Souji in again. It resulted in a choked sort of laugh that resonated in the shower and made Souji’s thighs clench and his cock hit the roof of Yosuke’s mouth. Yosuke bobbed his head once and pulled off again, his voice thick his throat. 

“Taking full advantage of this shower situation, huh?” he teased, and retook Souji’s cock. 

Above him, Souji groaned pitifully, and Yosuke wasn’t sure if that was from defeat or relief. He’d take either, really. Souji was so easy to unwind when he got to this point (another fascinating surprise that Yosuke had made when they first got together). Teasing him at this stage could almost be considered cruel . . . 

Just as Yosuke had suspected, all it took at that point was for him to trail his tongue, nice and fat, up the underside of Souji’s cock, then massage it over the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the head. He had just enough time to ease back before Souji tensed and released himself everywhere. Yosuke closed his eyes and kept stroking as hot ribbons of cum streaked across his face and neck, one stripe landing on his shoulder. 

When it was safe, he blinked his eyes open and tipped his head up to look at his partner. Souji was heaving, naturally, and his neck and chest were all a beautiful rash of rose. He looked good . . . he looked _so good_ after he came. Heady and masculine and faintly vulnerable. Yosuke knew he’d never get used to it.

Souji closed his eyes and stumbled back, until his palms caught the tile wall and he could rest his back against it. Yosuke smiled and (slowly, a bit painfully) rose to his knees and stepped into the full shower spray, leaving Souji to recover on his own time. 

Souji’s marks on his skin washed away at once. He’d managed to avoid getting it in his hair, thankfully, since Yosuke had it swept back, but he might need another scrub down. He was just considering reaching for the body wash when he felt fingers graze his wrist. It was Souji, trying to reach for him. 

Yosuke turned just as Souji righted himself and began shuffling closer. His shoulders were slack and his eyes hazy and tired, but he had a very persistent smile tugging up one end of his mouth — the kind that used to make Yosuke blush and look away, a year or so ago. Now, seeing it just filled him with extraordinary satisfaction. 

He brought Souji’s forehead to rest against his beneath the running water and held them there. He counted Souji’s lashes, the beads of water they collected, studied his perfectly straight nose, the residual heat dusting the bridge of it and the apples of his cheeks. Souji held onto Yosuke’s hips and Yosuke could feel his partner’s fingers squeeze him gently.

He gave Souji a kiss. “You feeling sore?” His hands moved from Souji’s chest down to his waist.

But Souji shook his head. “Nah,” he smirked, “you were smart to use up that whole bottle.”

“Oh, imagine that.” Yosuke’s hands crept behind Souji’s thighs and gave the plump flesh a few firm, therapeutic squeezes.

Souji groaned and Yosuke pecked his nose with his lips. 

“My legs are tired as hell, though.”

Yosuke chuckled. “I bet. You were amazing, by the way.” He kissed Souji’s cheek.

“Me?” Souji smiled. “You were doing all the heavy lifting.” 

“Nope, that was all you,” Yosuke retorted, driving his point home with another peck to Souji’s nose. 

“No fair, I’m too tired to argue,” Souji groaned, plopping his head onto Yosuke’s shoulder. 

“I win again,” Yosuke chuckled faintly into Souji’s ear, then reached for the hotel’s branded body wash on the shower shelf. 

Yosuke scrubbed Souji’s back and chest with his hands, holding his waist to keep him steady when Souji began to sway on his feet. He took his time on Souji’s thighs. Yosuke’s mess on Souji’s body had completely rinsed off in the shower, but he knew from experience that rubbing slow, large circles into his muscles would help reduce the ache in them later on. 

The suggestion of a bath would likely be declined, so Yosuke refrained from asking in the first place. He could tell Souji really wanted a bed . . . as did Yosuke. Screwing standing up in a shower wasn’t the only strenuous activity they’d done all day, after all. As Yosuke finished rinsing himself off, with Souji safely resting against the shower wall as he did so, Yosuke fantasized about the luxurious, pillow-laden hotel bed in their very near future. 

“Man, I can’t wait to crash,” Yosuke moaned, leaning down to shut off the shower for good — just in time, as the water had started to grow cold. 

Souji mumbled in agreeance and it sounded so pitiful that Yosuke snorted in laughter. 

“You really are bushed. Come on, partner, let’s get you to bed.” 

Souji offered no resistance as Yosuke led them both out of the shower and into the spacious washroom where their clothes were scattered. With the plush rug beneath their feet catching all the water dripping off them, Yosuke grabbed one of the towels he’d put on the vanity earlier and began patting Souji dry. 

“What are you doing?” Souji laughed. He didn’t try and stop Yosuke, though, so Yosuke felt no need to do so.

“Taking care of you, _duh_ ,” he retorted, trying to sound miffed that Souji would question his good intentions. 

“I can dry myself off,” Souji argued, but Yosuke didn’t miss the amusement in his voice. 

“Yeah, so?” Yosuke brought the towel around Souji’s shoulders and scrubbed his arms. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t dry yourself off.”

“As you well know, that is _not_ how you catch colds. So, no, I won’t.” Souji’s hair was still dripping wet so Yosuke brought the towel to it. 

“You know what I mean,” Souji said, his words muffled by the towel. 

“I thought you were too tired to argue.” Yosuke removed the towel from Souji’s now mostly-dry body and peered into his dark eyes that were crowded by his damp, flyaway bangs. 

Souji frowned back at him, and the frown was clearly forced. Then, Yosuke saw his bottom lip pucker out. “Can I dry you off now, too?” he pouted. 

Yosuke had absolutely no defense for that. He opened his mouth to say, “no, I’m not done,” but quickly lost the will, and Souji was already reaching for the second towel. He sighed in defeat and hung his arms by his side. He supposed he _was_ getting pretty cold . . .

He yelped as Souji practically attacked him, throwing the towel over his head and scrubbing at his scalp. “Agh, Souji! What the hell?!” 

“I have to get you dry,” Souji insisted. Yosuke couldn’t see him but he could tell his partner was smiling a wicked (and probably stupidly sexy) smile. 

“Cut it out!” His arms reached out blindly to push him away, and that’s when Yosuke remembered he was still armed. 

He raised the towel upwards and heard a muffled grunt as it landed over Souji’s face. He smirked beneath his assault. _Now_ they were on even ground. 

“I’ll show _you_ ,” he grumbled, as his payback officially commenced. 

The two of them, laughing and shouting and probably earning a guest complaint or two, had dried every last bit of water off their bodies by the end of their squabble. Yosuke didn’t think it was possible to get any _more_ tired after the day they’d had, but he was quickly proven wrong. His legs and arms were TV World-levels stiff, and he briefly worried whether he’d even have enough energy to get into some pajamas before collapsing. 

Souji, evidently in better shape after the towel fight, coerced him into at least brushing his teeth. 

“How are you even standing right now, man?” Yosuke asked around a mouth full of his toothbrush. 

“Having you towel me off like that gave me a second wind, I suppose.” Souji leaned into the mirror to finish his flossing. 

“Awww, that’s sweet . . . I think.” 

Souji smiled and looked at Yosuke’s reflection. Yosuke liked the twinkle he saw in his eyes, that brightened his entire face. Souji used to be rare to smile so easily, so often, and it was a small change in his partner’s demeanor that Yosuke took quite a bit of pride in. Yosuke didn’t think that he, specifically, had anything to do with that, with Souji’s loosening hold over his expressions, but Yosuke was proud of it nonetheless. 

Watching Souji grow from the quiet, reserved boy that he had always been beneath his facade of determination and strength into the man who could laugh out loud at a small joke and hold his hand in public and even, on occasion, be moved to tears in bed had been an unexpected — but fiercely treasured — joy of Yosuke’s life. 

After tonight, Yosuke had no doubt that Souji would continue to surprise him. 

~~~

Yosuke didn’t remember making it to the bed that night, didn’t even remember plugging in his phone. When he awoke, the lights were all off and the curtains had been drawn so only a sliver of early morning light beamed through. The room looked gray and cold, seemed soundless. He had no idea what time it was, but estimated it to be fairly early. 

He sighed deep and sleepily and hugged the man in his arms a little tighter. Unlike the hotel room, his partner was incredibly warm. He pressed a kiss to the nape of Souji’s neck and shifted his hips so they spooned him a bit better, and it became immediately evident that Yosuke had _not_ managed to get into pajamas last night, after all . . .

“Good morning,” Souji mumbled. 

His partner hadn’t moved an inch so Yosuke was surprised to find that he was awake. “Morning, partner,” he drawled. “You sleep good?” 

Souji nodded with his head still laying on the pillow. 

Yosuke chuckled. “Still sleepy, huh?” 

Souji nodded again and Yosuke pressed another kiss to his neck. As often as Yosuke overslept, he also typically had the misfortune of being “up” whenever he opened his eyes in the morning. It didn’t matter how late of a night he’d had or how exhausted he’d been the day before — once he was up, he was up. 

“I’m gonna order us some breakfast and get ready. You stay in bed for as long as you want, okay?”

Souji agreed with a faint little groan and Yosuke scooted off his side of the bed. He found some clothes on the ground by the window and began throwing them on — his own pair of jeans and Souji’s gray-striped polo, as it turned out. This would do for a morning around a hotel room.

He reviewed the room service menu sitting by the phone and made an executive decision about what to order — a couple of rolled omelettes, some fruit, and coffee — then rummaged around for his phone, which had been lovingly plugged into the outlet by the window the evening prior. 

As he checked the group chat with all their Inaba friends and began leafing through the hours’ worth of conversation he’d missed out on, he went to the mini fridge for a bottle of water. 

“Yosuke?” 

Yosuke perked his head up and peered over the bed to see the form of his boyfriend — now sitting up and blinking wearily. 

“What’s up?” 

“Did I hear you order breakfast?” Souji mumbled as he rubbed at his left eye. 

“Yeah, I said I would,” Yosuke almost laughed. Souji must have been _really_ out of it before.

Souji nodded. “Good. I’m starving.” 

“Rolled omelettes okay?”

Souji nodded again. “Yeah.”

“. . . You sure?” 

“Yes,” Souji said, meeting his eyes. “And I’d also like a bottle of water.”

Yosuke grinned. “Sure thing, partner.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i think it's pretty to clear to everyone by now that i literally have no clue how to end a story 
> 
> regardless, thank you all very much for reading!


End file.
